Anjos e Demônios
by Kaori Taisho
Summary: Em meio a uma rivalidade que persiste há gerações, duas forças opostas competem por um único poder. Casais: I/K, S/R, M/S


_Então, estou postando essa nova história que na verdade eu a comecei lá em 2010, ela é diferente de Acidentalmente Apaixonados em vários aspectos, mas espero que gostem. Os capítulos são mais curtos, mas serão postados a cada duas semanas. Como sempre, relevem os erros ortográficos que às vezes passam pela minha revisão e sintam-se à vontade de apontá-los para me ajudar a corrigir :)_

_Disclaimer: Todos os direitos autorais dos personagens são de **Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

O vento soprava enfraquecido naquele entardecer, estava frio para ser uma noite de verão e quente para ser uma tarde de inverno. Era o outono. Folhas caíam sem parar criando uma atmosfera melancólica quando junto aos tons escuros que pincelavam o céu. O vermelho e laranja predominavam por ser o final da tarde e o começo da noite, ambos o sol e a lua estavam presentes no céu, era um dos poucos momentos que eles seriam vistos juntos. Os representantes da luz e da escuridão, tão diferentes entre si e ao mesmo tempo, igualmente importantes para o equilíbrio perfeito.

Mas ele não pensava assim, apreciava unicamente o escuro, o sombrio e alimentava-se da solidão. Inuyasha, como era chamado, viveu dominado pelo cinismo e um tipo de maldade durante sua vida inteira e gostava disso. Jamais suportou qualquer manifestação de bondade excessiva ou sentimentalismo.

Para uns isso poderia ser até depreciativo, mas não para ele.

A luz constante o incomodava, as regras seguidas à risca o entediavam e o otimismo constante o deixava nauseado. Ele era um ser humano amargo, e lutava para continuar o sendo.

Durante noite era seu horário preferido para andar pelas ruas, assim ele conseguia pensar e analisar o perímetro melhor e poderia refletir mais claramente sobre o próximo passo a dar. Porém, sempre havia algo para estragar um bom momento. Inuyasha conseguia sentir de longe a presença de um _deles,_ mais do que de um dos seus. Ao se virar para descobrir quem era desta vez, seu olhar captou uma mulher alta, esguia, com formas _perfeitas_. Kagome.

Ela caminhava por entre a multidão com muita naturalidade, mesclava-se com muita naturalidade, mas no momento em que ele colocou os olhos sobre ela, ela fez o mesmo. Inuyasha sentiu-se inquieto de repente, como se seu temperamento entrasse em ebulição e seu corpo tentasse se manter estável a todo custo. Ele não se permitiria perder o controle ali, não ainda.

Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, muitos com pressa para chegarem ao conforto de suas casas antes que a noite caísse, trazendo o vento gélido de arrepiar a espinha. Mas os dois mal se importavam com o clima ou qualquer outra coisa que não envolvessem apenas eles. Os olhos azuis pareciam pedras afiadas de gelo sobre ele, e ele mal estremecia. Ela não lhe causava medo ou qualquer outro sentimento gerado por fraquezas, apenas a achava repugnante.

Ele ficou parado no exato lugar em que estava, esperando que ela se aproximasse. Quando ficaram cara a cara, faíscas brotavam dos dois pares de olhos.

— O que faz aqui? Este não é o seu lugar. – Ela tomou a posição de ataque por preferi-la à defesa.

As feições duras do homem foram invadidas por um sorriso que causaria medo mesmo ao guerreiro mais forte. O dourado em seus olhos tinha sempre sede pelo poder e a desgraça.

— Sinto lhe dizer, Kagome, mas eu posso estar no lugar que quiser. — Ele deu um passo em sua direção e ergueu-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos. Kagome nem se quer piscou, apenas endureceu seu olhar. — Preciso dizer que senti falta desse seu rostinho tão adorável. Quanto tempo faz, 17 meses? Já estava na hora de nos encontrarmos novamente.

— Tire suas mãos de mim. — Ordenou, com uma calma fria e calculada, a final, ele não era o único que sabia como se impor ali. — E saia daqui o quanto antes se não quiser perder outro de seus amigos.

Ele se afastou porque queria fazê-lo, então enterrou as mãos nos bolsos e permaneceu em silêncio observando-a sob a luz branda que restava do dia. Eles mal percebiam o quão escuro estava ficando, algumas luzes nas ruas já estavam começando a ser acesas e aos poucos, a rua antes movimentada, agora estava ficando quase deserta.

— Quanto a isso, tenho um débito com você e espero que possamos nos acertar. Mas não agora, aqui não é o lugar para isso. Muitas pessoas, muitas testemunhas. — Sua voz melodiosa e sedutora brincou com as palavras. Nos veremos novamente, Kagome, e vou esperar ansioso por este próximo encontro.

Ele lhe deu as costas e partiu. Kagome o acompanhou com os olhos, mas não demorou muito para que o homem, com cabelos negros e terno igualmente escuro, se mesclasse às sombras. Seu habitat natural.

* * *

**N/A: Então, o que acharam? Vale à pena continuar? **


End file.
